A SALUTE ALL THE HEAVENLY SOULES
by VaiBa
Summary: A SALUTE ALL THE HEAVENLY SOULES WHO SUFFERED...WHO FOUGHT BACK...N WHO STOOD UP SAYING..."WE WONT GIVE UP..." PLZ DROP ALL THOUGHTS OF BASHING... THIS ONE IS REALLY CLOSE TO MY HEART...


_**A SALUTE ALL THE HEAVENLY SOULES….**_

* * *

 _ **Aye mere vatan ke logon, tum khub laga lo naara**_

 _ **Yeh shubh din hai ham sab kaa, lahara lo tiranga pyaara**_

 _ **Par mat bhulo sima par, viron ne hai pran ganvaaye**_

 _ **Kuchh yaad unhe bhi kar lo**_

 _ **Kuchh yaad unhe bhi kar lo**_

 _ **Jo laut ke ghar naa aaye**_

 _ **Jo laut ke ghar naa aaye**_

 _ **Aye mere vatan ke logon, jara aankh me bhar lo paani**_

 _ **Jo shahid huye hain unaki, jara yaad karo kurbaani**_

 _ **Aye mere vatan ke logon, jara aankh me bhar lo paani**_

 _ **Jo shahid huye hain unaki, jara yaad karo kurbaani**_

 _This song was sung by LATA DIDI as tribute to the soldiers who fought for INDIA n won us freedom…._

 _ **A SALUTE TO ALL THOSE HEAVENLY SOULES…..BECAUSE OF WHOM WE R EXPERIENCING THE PLEASURE OF FREEDOM….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **26**_ _ **th**_ _ **November 2008**_

The started was normal….everyone living their normal routine…

Nothing much different….it was just the 26th day of 11th month of that year…..

" _only one month for Christmas…n then one month six days for new year…."_ This was what almost everyone was dreaming about…..

Little they knew that this date will turn to be the worst nightmare they saw with open eyes…..

Yes…

' _ **The worst nightmare they saw with open eyes…'**_

.

.

.

.

" _ **MUMBAI UNDER TERROR ATTACK….."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus**_ _ **, the**_ _ **Oberoi Trident**_ _ **,the**_ _ **Taj Mahal Palace & Tower**_ _ **,**_ _ **Leopold Cafe**_ _ **,**_ _ **Cama Hospital**_ _ **,the**_ _ **Nariman House**_ _ **Jewish community centre,the**_ _ **Metro Cinema**_ _ **,and in a lane behind the**_ _ **Times of India**_ _ **building and**_ _ **St. Xavier's College**_ _ **…experiencing gun shot….."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **EIGHT PLACES IN MUMBAI ARE BEING TARGETED BY TERRORIST…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **9 POLICEMEN LOST THEIR LIVES IN THE FIRST FEW HOURS OF ATTACK….."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **MORE THAN 150 DEATHS IN ONE DAY….."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **TAJ HOTEL YET UNDER TERRORIST DOMINANCE….."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **AFTER A LONG OPERATION OF 33 HOURS FINALLY MUMBAI OUT OF TERROR ATTACK…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **AROUND 166 DEATH AND MORE THAN 400 INJURED…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

It took 33 hours for Mumbai to come back to normal….

MUMBAI SAW ITS WORST NIGHTMARE…..FOR WHOLE 33 HOURS….

And after that lots and lots of families got destroyed…

" _my son, daughter in law n my grandson went to_ _the_ _Oberoi Trident_ _hotel to celebrate my sons promotion…but none of them returned…._ "said a old lady who had lost all her reasons of living…

What was her fault ….

Not only her but what was the fault of those…..who lost their lives…they were neither any famous personalities nor had any relation to the terrorism…then why did they had to suffer…

.

.

.

.

" _ **A SALUTE TO ALL THOSE HEAVENLY SOULES WHO SUFFERED THE ATTACK…."**_

.

.

.

.

" _my husband n few other officers had faced those terrorist_ _in a lane behind the_ _Times of India_ _building…m proud of my husband that he didn't worried about his own life n fought against them….n even all the police commandos n officers….who that night tried to restrict terrorist activities there itself….._ " said a courageous wife of one of the police official who was shod dead in the attack…

Yes those officers…who showed the real bravery…..

What were they equipped with…only a stick…nothing else…

A normal havaldar who just possessed the stick killed a terrorist…..n then he informed the control room…wasn't he a brave soule…..

N other officers…..they were attacked from front…..the bullet proof jackets they wore were the real reason for their death…..

.

.

.

.

" _ **A SALUTE TO ALL THOSE HEAVENLY SOULES WHO FOUGHT WITH BRAVERY…"**_

.

.

.

.

29th November 2008…

14:25…

" _well last two days were really of a nightmare…"_ said workers in almost all the firms…..

Yes…the same day…the people flung back to their work,…..

N in upcoming days the schools, colleges, n all the government – non government firms were back to its original…

Before n after this attack…..many times our Mumbai was targeted….n everytime…..the next day itself…everything was back to normal…they behaved as if nothing happened….but deep inside their heart….there were many scars present…n each was evident of every single attack…then may it be those _**chain bomb blast in the trains on 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **july 2006**_ …..or those _**bomb blast in the city on 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **july 2011**_ ….and in worst case the _**natural calamity like floods 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **july 2005**_ ….n many more…..

No…..its not so that they had no care about the ones who suffered….. but they had decided to answer back all the circumstances _**' we wont give up….'**_

All the people in Mumbai were having the wounds on their heart…..such wounds which cannot be healed by any medicines….

The death were having no relation to many people far n wide….but if something was common between all those who saw the brutality of that night was,,,,,, " _ **We R Mumbaikar…"**_

Yes this one relation stood up above all other relations….

Many families of victims were helped by this species called ' **Mumbaikar** '

.

.

.

.

" _ **A SALUTE TO ALL THOSE HEAVENLY SOULES WHO STOOD UP FIRM N DIDN'T SURRENDERED…"**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

26TH NOVEMBER 2015

Today….

All the people in this city live the same life they lived 7 years ago…..

N yaa…all going on normal…accept few people missing…..

21st nov 2014 the only alive culprit of this attack was hung up…..

N since then this is the second year we all can say…

" _ **WE WILL NOT LET ANYONE OVERPOWER US…..WE R FREE….N WE RESPECT OUR FREEDOM….."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _**A SALUTE TO ALL THE HEAVENLY SOULES…."**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

HERE I END...

posting it at 11:30...when the attack actually begun...

I m sorry if this hurts someone...but this is what eyery mumbaikar has experienced...

last two night were sleepless for me...n i know even coming will also be...

i couldnt stop myself from posting it...sorry for the errors...

keep reading...keep smiling...

take care...

bye...


End file.
